Weil ich dich liebe
by WeyrdSister
Summary: Bei Ausgrabungen wiedergefundene Geschichte von anno dazumal ... Odo liebt Kira - liebt Kira Odo?


Hallo, ihr Leutz! Diese Geschichte entstand, als ich ca. 12 Lenze zählte. Ja, ich war ein "Odo-Kira-Shipper" der ersten Stunde. Jetzt habe ich sie mehr oder weniger zufällig wiederentdeckt und dachte, dass es ja nicht schaden könne, mein Geschreibsel von vor ... einigen ... Jahren durch die lieben LeserInnen von FFnet auf Herz und Nieren prüfen zu lassen. Außer den Rechtschreibfehlern habe ich nichts verändert. Vom Setting her würde ich sagen ... dritte Staffel? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht mehr!!! Auf jeden Fall vor der Episode "Crossfire", in der Kira mit Shakaar zusammen kommt und nach der Episode ... deren Titel ich vergessen habe ... in der die Defiant auf einem Planeten abstürzt, durch die Zeit geschleudert wird, die Crew ihren eigenen Nachfahren begegnet und Alternativ-Odo diese ganze Zivilisation zerstört, um Kiras Leben zu retten. Ähh ... ja. Genug von davon. Lest einfach. Am besten reviewt ihr auch *hint hint* und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet oder in welche Staffel ich diese Geschichte gesetzt habe, wenn ihr es herausfindet. Danke.  
  
Disclaimer: Nein! Paramount Pictures gehört mir nicht! Star Trek und Konsorten gehört Gene Rodenberry, möge er in Frieden ruhen, und auch nicht mir. Alles klar? Gut.  
  
Anmerkung: FFNet baut mir hier immer so einen komischen Absatz ein, den ich NICHT verbrochen habe! Mittlerweile habe ich diese ?#%6& Geschichte schon zehnmal hochgeladen und der 8$§# Absatz ist noch immer da!!! So, jetzt müsst ihr damit leben, ich geb's auf!  
  
Weil ich dich liebe  
  
Es war das, was man einen "ruhigen Tag" nennen könnte, wenn man die Bedrohung durch das Dominion phantasievoller Weise mißachten würde. Constable Odo empfand es als so ruhig, dass er seinen Rundgang auf der Promenade für einen Moment lang unterbrach und von der zweiten Ebene aus auf die Humanoiden unter ihm hinabsah. Trotz der herrschenden Bedrohung befanden sich recht viele Gäste an Bord der Station und es herrschte reges Treiben an und in den zahlreichen Geschäften, Ständen und Restaurants. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Kira Nerys und Jadzia Dax, die beide plaudernd an den Geschäften vorbeischlenderten.Odo merkte wie sich ein ungewolltes lächeln über sein unfertiges Gesicht schlich. Kira Nerys! Er unterdrückte den Impuls, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was sich als unnotwendig herausstellte, da sie in diesem Moment aufblickte, ihn entdeckte, ihm zuwinkte und weiterging.Odo seufzte innerlich und schaute den beiden Frauen hinterher. Dax, die Trill, war ohne Zweifel eine sehr attraktive Frau, aber aus seiner (im höchsten Grade verliebten) Sicht war Kira, die Bajoranerin, die schönere von beiden. In diesem Augenblick piepte der Kommunikator an der Uniform des Sicherheitschefs. Der Formwandler nahm das Gespräch an und die Stimme des  
  
Stationskommandanten ertönte:"Constable, melden sie sich umgehend auf der Ops!" Er seufzte abermals und begab sich zum nächsten Turbolift.  
  
Major Kira Nerys saß im Replimat und starrte in ihren Ingwertee. Dax erzählte ihr irgend etwas, aber sie hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie mußte immer noch an den "anderen" Odo denken. Der Odo, der ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gleich seine Liebe gestand und nun nie existiert hatte, weil er ihretwegen eine - seine Zivilisation ausgelöscht hatte! Ihr Leben! Für Tausende! Das überraschendste aber war, dass "ihr" Odo die selben Empfindungen für sie hegte! Und das all die Jahre über, die sie sich schon kannten! Jetzt wußte Kira selbst nicht mehr, was sie für ihren besten Freund empfand. "Man soll ein Buch nicht nach seinem Einband beurteilen," sagte sie halblaut in Gedanken versunken. "Was haben Sie gerade gesagt, Nerys?" Fragte Jadzia Dax verwundert. Kira schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Ich habe laut gedacht, entschuldigen Sie. Eine irdische Redewendung." "Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört," fragte die Trill. Ein unsicheres Lächeln von Seiten ihrer Freundin bestätigte ihr, dass sie nicht zugehört hatte. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sie seien verliebt." Verliebt? ! Kira erschrak. Sie schluckte und fragte: "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" "Nun, seit dem Absturz der Defiant ist es extrem geworden: Sie hören mir nicht richtig zu, verwechseln die einfachsten Dinge und wären gestern fast gegen eine verklemmte Turbolifttür gerannt! Soll ich fortfahren?" Fragte ihr Gegenüber mit einem etwas scheinheiligen Grinsen. Die Bajoranerin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte sie Dax einweihen? Jemand mit sieben Leben Erfahrung würde ihr doch sicher helfen können... . Sie gab sich einen Ruck. "Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, aber ich brauche jemanden, der mir hilft es heraus zu finden." Dax legte eine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie. "Ich denke es ist Zeit für ein paar Raktajinos und ein ernsthaftes Gespräch unter Frauen." Nerys lächelte dankbar.  
  
Odo hatte seinen Rundgang beendet und auch die Angelegenheit auf der Ops war geklärt. Er hatte vergessen den Bericht über einen flaxianischen Schmuggler vorzulegen. Da Sisko sich in miserabler Stimmung befunden hatte, hatte er den reinsten Staatsakt aus der Sache gemacht. Schrecklich! Ein Bericht mehr oder weniger, wen stört's? - Die Sternenflotte! Doch er wollte sich nicht länger mit dieser Lappalie herumschlagen, denn es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Wie die Rettung einer wichtigen Freundschaft zum Beispiel. Er wollte Kira auf keinen Fall verlieren! Er war bereit, seine Gefühle auch weiterhin zu unterdrücken, wenn es nur den Fortbestand ihrer Freundschaft bedeutete. Auch wenn er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als sie in seinen Armen zu halten und sie ganz nah bei sich zu spüren - eine Person mehr in der Galaxis zu haben, als nur ihn selbst. Aber untätiges Herumsitzen half nicht bei der Lösung dieses Problems! - Er mußte mit Kira reden!  
  
Kira versuchte, sich weitestgehend in ihrer Sofaecke zu verkriechen - es war eigentlich alles so simpel, daß ihr es schon fast wieder peinlich war, daß sie ihre Freundin mit diesem Problem behelligte. Odo würde sie auf Händen tragen, würde sie eine Beziehung wagen und wenn nicht, würde er auch weiterhin ihr bester Freund und Beschützer bleiben. "Und was meinen Sie dazu," fragte sie die Trill endlich. " Ich denke, daß Sie Abstand brauchen, um nachzudenken. Abstand von Ihrer Arbeit, der Station - und von Odo." Antwortete Dax. "Meinen Sie? Ich könnte dem Kloster in meiner Heimatprovinz auf Bajor einen Besuch abstatten - einer der Mönche ist ein alter Freund von mir. Glauben Sie, daß das das Richtige ist?" Fragte die Bajoranerin. "Hört sich nach dem perfekten Ort zum Nachdenken an. Und vielleicht sind Ihnen die Propheten wohlgesonnen und bieten Ihnen ihre Hilfe an." Äußerte sich ihre Freundin dazu.  
  
"Ich brauche Sie hier, Major." Captain Sisko lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute seinen ersten Offizier etwas verständnislos an. "Sir, es ist wirklich notwendig! Drei Tage, mehr verlange ich nicht, bitte."Kira Nerys warf dem Captain einen dringlichen Blick zu. "Aus welchen Gründen? Sie sehen weder überarbeitet noch krank aus," fragte der Mensch. "Eine private Angelegenheit, Sir." Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, auch noch Sisko ihre privaten Probleme darzulegen. "Werden Sie nach dieser privaten Angelegenheit voll dienstfähig und einsatzbereit sein," fragte Sisko streng. "Ja, Sir." "Wenn Sie in drei Tagen nicht hier in meinem Büro sind, machen Sie die nächste Woche Doppelschichten!" Drohte der Mensch gespielt ernst. "Erlaubnis erteilt." Kira lächelte. "Ich danke Ihnen." Sie verließ das Büro und warf Dax, die an der Wissenschaftskonsole saß, einen bedeutenden Blick zu. An der nächsten Computerkonsole erkundigte sie sich nach dem nächsten Transport nach Bajor und buchte einen Platz.  
  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier, als Odo beinahe mit Kira zusammenstieß. Verwundert betrachtete er die Reisetasche, die über ihrer Schulter hing. "Verlassen Sie die Station, Major," fragte er. Kira wich seinem Blick aus als sie antwortete. "Äh, ja. Ich brauche etwas - Erholung. Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Luftschleuse." "Dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Erholen Sie sich gut," sagte der Wandler. Die Bajoranerin nickte und setzte ihren Weg fort. Odo schaute ihr verwundert nach. Ihrem Verhalten nach war sie sehr verlegen, gerade zu peinlich berührt gewesen. Seit wann war ihr seine Gegenwart peinlich? ! Das Gespräch, in dem auch dieser Faktor hätte geklärt werden können, musste nun Wohl oder Übel ein wenig warten. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und starrte weiter nachdenklich in Richtung Luftschleuse.  
  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und genoss die warmen Strahlen der Sommersonne auf ihrer Haut, atmete den würzigen Duft der Blumen ein, der die Luft erfüllte, als ein hochgewachsener Mann in einer lilafarbenen Robe auf sie zu kam. "Nerys!" Sie öffnete die Augen. "Taurin! Wie schön dich zu sehen," begrüßte Kira ihren alten Freund. "Warum suchst du unser Kloster auf, Nerys?" Fragte der Vedek. "Du hast nie zu viele Worte verloren, Taurin. Ich bin gekommen, weil ich Ruhe und Ordnung suche. Ich hoffe auf die Hilfe der Propheten," antwortete die Frau. Der Mann nickte nur und ging den Rest des Weges schweigend neben ihr her. Als sie das Kloster erreicht hatten, bedachte der Mönch sie mit einem seltsamen, forschenden Blick und sagte: "Man wird dich zu Deinem Raum führen; ich sehe später nach dir." Er drehte sich um und verschwand in den Gängen des Klosters.  
  
Der Vedek fand sie grübelnd im Garten des Klosters. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und riß sie so aus ihren Gedanken. "Nerys, was bedrückt dich," fragte er mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis. Die Frau suchte für einen Augenblick nach Worten, dann sagte sie: "Ich weiß es nicht, Taurin. , ich bin voller Zweifel. Welchen Pfad soll ich gehen? Und welcher ist überhaupt der richtige für mich? Seit drei Stunden versuche ich, zu meditieren, aber ich kann keine Ruhe finden." Verzweifelt brach sie ab. "Ich habe es in Deinen Augen gesehen und ich glaube, daß es nur einen Weg gibt, um dir zu helfen." Vedek Taurin nahm Kira bei der Hand und führte sie in das Innere des Klosters. "Der Drehkörper der Prophezeiung?" Kira sah ihren Freund fragend an, als er sie vor das Artefakt führte. "Nur die Propheten können dir sagen, welcher Pfad de richtige ist," antwortete er und gab den Blick auf die Träne der Propheten frei. Grünes Licht umgab sie und füllte ihr Sichtfeld. Als es verschwand befand sie sich in ihrem Quartier auf Deep Space Nine. Alles war wie immer. "Nerys." Eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. "Bareil!" Kira wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse. Da stand er vor ihr, lächelnd - und lebend! Sie war überglücklich, ihn zu sehen, aber etwas war anders. Tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie eine Veränderung, als er sie ansah. Bareil strich ihr über die Wange und sagte zärtlich: "Ich möchte nur, daß du glücklich bist." Dann nahm er ihre Hand und hob sie an seine Lippen. Noch während er das tat veränderte sich seine Gestalt in eine andere. Der Grund ihrer Sorgen. "Odo!" Flüsterte sie überrascht. Bevor weiters geschehen konnte wurde sie abermals von grünem Licht umhüllt und sie befand sich wieder im Saal des Klosters. Noch eine ganze Weile blieb sie dort und starrte vor sich hin. Als sie später in den Garten zurückkehrte wartete Taurin bereits auf sie. "Hast du Deine Antwort gefunden, Nerys," fragte er. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, nahm einen Becher Wurzeltee entgegen, überlegte noch einen Moment und antwortete dann: "Ich glaube schon. Zwar habe ich nicht alles verstanden, doch ich glaube, daß sie mir auf meine Frage eine Art Antwort gegeben haben." Der Mönch neigte den Kopf ein wenig und meinte: "Die Propheten sprechen in Rätseln, deren Lösung unsere Aufgabe ist. Sie sprechen weise." Schon am nächsten Morgen wurde Kira rastlos. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit Odo zu sprechen. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn alle Last von ihrem Herzen genommen war und energiegeladen wie selten. Sie signalisierte Sisko, daß sie einen Tag früher als erwartet eintreffen würde und buchte einen Transport zur Station.  
  
Zurück auf DS9 meldete sie sich bei Sisko und ging zurück in ihr Quartier. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und dachte nach. Bareil wollte sie glücklich sehen. Wollte er sie in den Händen von Odo glücklich sehen? Sicher aufgehoben bei einem Mann, der sie an seiner Stelle liebte und beschützte? Würde sie mit Odo glücklich sein? Als sie sich vorhin auf der Promenade begegnet waren, mußte sie feststellen, daß sie ihn in den zwei Tagen vermißt hatte. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich wohler und sicherer, wenn er in der Nähe war. Liebte sie ihn? Sie war sich nicht 100% sicher. Wie vor ihrem ersten Flug im Weltall. Was würde sie erwarten? Oder wie der Sprung von einer Klippe. Würde jemand da sein, um sie aufzufangen? Würde er da sein, um sie aufzufangen? Ein vages Gefühl von Angst überkam sie. Sie lächelte. Odo würde nie zulassen, daß ihr etwas passieren würde. "Computer, nenne mir den Aufenthaltsort von Constable Odo." Sie hatte beschlossen, den Sprung zu wagen.  
  
Odo betrachtete gerade das Geschehen auf der Station durch seine Überwachungsmonitore, als Major Kira hereinkam. Er stand auf. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Major?" Fragte er. Kira ging um den Schreibtisch herum, so daß sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie schaute ihn an und fragte sich warum sie nie diesen zärtlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Jetzt war sie froh, daß sie ihn sah. "Major, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung," fragte der Wandler erneut. "Fangen Sie mich auf?" Fragte Kira leise. "Wie bitte?" "Fangen Sie mich auf, wenn ich springe?" Fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Wovon auch immer Sie Sprechen mögen, Nerys, natürlich werde ich Sie auffangen. Ich würde nie zulassen, daß Ihnen etwas geschieht," antwortete Odo verwirrt. Kira antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte ihren Freund. Der Formwandler verstand zwar so gut wie nichts, aber nach einem Moment legte er unsicher die Arme um sie. Und nach einem weiteren Moment standen beide engumschlungen hinter dem Schreibtisch der Sicherheitsbüros. Odo schloss die Augen. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Es war alles wie ein Traum. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich aufwachen und Kira würde verschwunden sein. Doch sie blieb. Er spürte ihren Atem und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Plötzlich merkte er, daß sie begonnen hatte zu weinen. Er schob sie ein wenig von sich fort und fragte nach dem Grund ihrer Tränen. Nerys lächelte, beugte sich vor und flüsterte: "Weil ich dich liebe."  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
